


Frank Castle NSFW Alphabet

by ImagineRedwood



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood





	Frank Castle NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

You ain’t never been treated better. He’s indebted himself to your pleasure and once it’s all said and done, taking care of you if his main focus. He takes care of you completely and utterly before he even bothers to clean himself up. He goes and gets you water, makes sure you rehydrated. If it’s sex at night, no matter how late, he brings you to take a shower. He wants you clean and put together for bed so you can get a good nights sleep. He keeps the water hot and makes quick work to get you back into bed as quick as possible. He’s a cuddler. Even when it’s hot and you’re trying to cool off, he’s still got an arm around you, fingers trailing over your shoulders and back. He just loves feeling you there and having you close.

 

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favorite on himself is hands. At times they can be hit least favorite. Sometimes he hates them for the things that they’ve done and the pain that they’ve caused, but now that he has you and he sees how he can use them also for something good, he loves them. He loves that he can love you with them, how he can bring you pleasure, how he can show you his love. Whether they’re inside of you or running through your hair, he loves that he can use them for something good. It may also have something to do with how much you like them.

 

His favorite part on you is your hips. He could die happy if it happened while you were on top of him, his hands on your hips as you rode him. He loves the slope of them, he loves how perfectly they fit in his hands. He loves that the touch can be so intimate. Whether he’s holding them while you stand in front of him cooking breakfast or if his gripping them to hold you in place to pound into you, he can’t get enough of them. His mouth often spends a good amount of time there as well, kissing over your waist and into your hips on the front, down to where they meet your thighs. 

 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

He prefers to come inside of you but every now and then he may come on your tummy. It’s really down to whatever you want. He’s willing to do whatever will be best for you but the face takes some convincing.

 

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

It isn’t all that much of a secret because he does like to indulge in it, but giving up control and giving it to you gets him off. He loves seeing you come into your own. He loves handing over the power and letting you roam, doing whatever you want and feels best for you. He loves looking up at you and seeing you natural, hair in your face and bottom lip caught between your teeth. He loves letting you call the shots and as a marine, he does well taking orders from you. 

 

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He’s got decent experience having been married. He has been around the block a few times in his age and he knows his way around a woman body. All of his focus goes into figuring you out and determining what you need so he can give it to you.

 

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Taking you in missionary is hands down his favorite. He loves being able to look into your eyes, see the emotion and lust there. He loves to take your jaw into his hand and hold you in place, keeping you there to take his kisses. He loves feeling your legs up on his waist, knees resting against his ribs, chests pressed against one another. He loves to kiss along our neck and jaw and anywhere he can reach his mouth and missionary gives him the ability to do that.

 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

He can be goofy sometimes. He likes having a carefree environment with you and especially in bed. While he takes your pleasure seriously, he loves to just laugh with you and relax. He loves the freedom to explore with you and have fun.

 

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Dark, natural but still trimmed a bit so it’s not unruly.

 

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

He loves intimacy. The intimacy he had with Maria is something that he really misses. He loves being close to you and being able to both get and give love. He loves the soft moments where he whispers sweet nothings to you in your ear right as he presses himself into you. He loves the moments after when you’re both tangled up and trying to catch your breath. He loves how you say his name and ‘I love you’ like a prayer as you come. Frank’s a gentleman and romance is just part of the game of love. 

 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He will but he always rather be with you. When he’s on the run or having to hide out, he’ll take care of himself, but it doesn’t compare to the warmth and comfort of being with you. he always imagines you, pictures you going down on him or touching yourself, something. It always revolves around you. 

 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Bondage, breast play, body worship 

 

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Only ever at home in private. He doesn’t want anyone walking in or disturbing the two of you. He keeps you to himself and the only place he can ensure that is in either of your places where he knows its secure and safe.

 

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Getting affection from you, you professing your love for him randomly, coming home to find you in the kitchen cooking in panties. Just you being good to him overall. It doesn’t take much to get him to want to make love to you. 

 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Exhibitionism, heavy degradation/humiliation. And he ain’t sharing.

 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Nothing beats going down on you. Having his head between your thighs is heaven for him. He loves everything about it, from the way you look to the way you sound to how you grasp onto him for dear life. He loves being able to show you how much he loves you and make you feel as beautiful as ever. He loves the intimacy of it and how close he feels to you. No doubt, he loves receiving too and he’ll take it whenever you offer, but giving is his favorite.

 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

He’s found the perfect medium. He’s usually still sensual while having a quickened pace. He’ll give you whatever you ask for and how you ask for it, but he loves to give it to you quickly while still keeping it loving and intimate. 

 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Sometimes quickies are all you two can get for a while. Between him trying lay low and getting sucked into different situations, it can sometimes be hard to find time together for proper sex unless its at night. He much rather have you all to himself though where he can take his time and really show you appreciation. Once a week at least but the longer it goes, the more he’s going to wear you out when he finally gets you all to himself. 

 

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He’ll experiment if you’re down. he loves to explore and get to know your body and what gets you off and experimentation is a big part of that. He loves to try new things on you, see your reaction. He’s open to trying new positions, new acts, toys, whatever you’re game with. He will usually follow your lead but every now and then he comes up with something new to try on his own. 

 

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Frank can go for about as long as you need him. Granted, he usually doesn’t need multiple rounds to wear you out and leave you satisfied, but he’s almost always ready to roll around with your for another round. It isn’t uncommon for him to take you once somewhere in the living room when he gets home, again in the shower and fool around some before bed as well. 

 

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He’s a little more old fashioned and believes that nothing is better than the real thing, but he’s always open to trying new things and he’s accepting of anything that will bring you extra pleasure. He’s confident in himself and doesn’ have a problem with introducing toys into the bedroom. Eventually, he’s the ones that will bring them in first. 

 

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He will tease right up until the point where you get frustrated. He’ll go until you start to beg and then he’ll give you everything and anything that you want.

 

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Y’all know his grunts 👀 

 

**W = Wild Card (Random Headcannon)**

Sex in the tub to where the water sloshed all around and the both of you have to mop afterward had happened more than you’d like to count.

 

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Oh he’s packing for sure.

 

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

It isn’t overly high, more average unless he gets back from a mission so to speak. When he comes home wired up, the adrenaline and testosterone still pumping through his veins, he needs you right then. 

 

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

Dude had a rough life so once he makes sure that you’re taken care of and comfortable, he’s turning in for the night. Between the exhaustion and injuries that he usually has, by the time you get done with each other and are all cleaned up, he’s already half asleep next to you. 


End file.
